Broken Chain
by Beiriker
Summary: IkutoxAmu. Coleccion de Drabbles AU basados en la talba basica de LJ Enjoy :3 *COMPLETA*
1. Inicio

**..:Inicio**

-_¡Es su culpa! ¡Es su culpa y nada más que su culpa!_-

Grito dentro de de si con coraje; pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella también tenía la culpa.

Pero era muy orgullosa para darse cuenta: Era culpable por dejarse seducir por esos gestos felinos, por dejarse deslumbrar por aquel dúo de zafiros que resultaban ser sus ojos; y por sobretodo, sumirse en aquel dulce canto que resultaba ser su voz… ¡Todo era culpa de Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

Nadie podía ser tan atractivo, era inhumano.

Era su culpa por presentársele de la manera más apetecible en bandeja de plata; a tan corta edad cuando el corazón aun es voluble y moldeable.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" suspiro resignada, desviando su mirada.

Aquella elegante figura se acercaba; meneando la cadera como si llevara una cola. Más concentrado en el postre que llevaba.

"Chocolate" canturreo Tadase al ofrecerle su correspondiente, pero Amu siguió con la mirada perdida: observando como aquel ´detestable´ ser que se hacia llamar Ikuto Tsukiyomi se paseaba delante de ella saboreando su bola de chocolate.

Sus miradas se encontraron con un pequeño toque de insinuación.

La de Ikuto divertida y la de Amu derrotada.

-_Sal conmigo_- quería gritarle; con toda su pose de renegada sabiendo que era tan frágil como cualquier otra chica. Pero el peliazul se le adelante. Aparto al rubio de la pelirrosa y descaradamente pregunto tomándole del mentón "¿Quieres salir conmigo?"


	2. Lluvia

Lluvia:

**Lluvia:..**

Había llegado tarde.

Había llegado tarde y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. En especial porque estaba lloviendo.

De seguro lo odiaría; lo odiaría más que aquella vez en la que le había gritado en la cara que lo odiaba.

Lo odiaría tanto que no volvería a dedicarle una mirada; y posiblemente eso lo mataría.

La encontró en el lugar acordado.

Cubriéndose estupidamente con su bolso mientras su mirada se mantenía pegada al suelo. Las ropas estaban levemente empapadas, por lo que se habían ceñido al pequeño cuerpecito; pero lo que más llamaba su atención era ese gesto enfermo que tenía impreso en el rostro.

Se sintió culpable.

Corrió hacia ella y la cubrió con parte de su paraguas "Amu-chan" llamó esperando lo peor.

"¡Tonto!" chillo esta al pegarse al instante a él; empapando su ropa como robándosele el calor. Lo comprimió en un abrazo, y estallo en un mar de lágrimas.

Amu nunca espero que su primera cita resultara así.

…**..**

**Off **asd primero que todo agradezco a Hime.Azumii por haber sido mi primer review ;3; loves nyah uwu te mereces un premio corah el cap 5 sera dedicado a ti uwu7


	3. Reglas

**..:Reglas**

Se bueno, le dijeron.

Cuida a tu hermana, le ordenaron.

No salgas con chicas menores, le recomendaron.

Pese a todo nunca obedeció. Era como si llevar la contraria estuviese inscrito en su ADN.

Nunca hizo caso a lo más simple; ni a sus padres o a sus amigos.

A todos les gustaban los chicos malos con su pizca de misterio.

Inconcientemente descuidaba a Utau como si del perro se tratase.

Y le era inevitable no poder interesarse en la pequeña Amu…

Las reglas simplemente no estaban hechas para Ikuto Tsukiyomi.


	4. Café

Café:

**Café:..**

"¡I-Ikuto!"

El mencionado levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre, y con una encantadora sonrisa la recibió para lo que seria un nuevo día.

"¿Qué-Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?"

"La ventana estaba abierta"

Ciertamente no era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Lo vio señalar con la cabeza la ventana abierta, para después hincarse a la cama para estar a su altura.

Como si le hubiese caído un rayo, Amu reacciono asustando a Ikuto. Tapándose por completo con las sabanas para que no la vieran.

Detestaba verse por las mañanas: tan desaliñada y nada femenina; un desastre ante los ojos de Ikuto, pensó.

Sintió como la cama se alivianaba por la falta de peso, y seguido escucho la puerta cerrarse. Se había ido. Entrando a su casa como si tratara de la propia… ahora que lo pensaba nunca había estado en casa de Ikuto antes.

Sin preguntarse más se arreglo como debía, se miro al espejo y suspiro sonriente.

_Así esta mejor._

Bajo simulando cantar, para así espiar al peliazul por la ranura detrás de la puerta: estaba atento a como el microondas giraba.

"Traje el desayuno" le informo haciéndole notar de su presencia.

La pelirrosa miro sobre la mesa un tazón repleto de buñuelos, para después devolver la mirada a donde antes; atraída por el olor del café-

"Y traje Starbucks" exclamo tratando de no quemarse al levantar ambos vasos tibios.

Amu sonrió torpemente.

Ikuto no entendió porque.

Que el chico que te gusta y te corresponde te traiga el desayuno por la mañana es el anhelo de todas.

O por lo menos el suyo.


	5. Estudio

N

**N.A **Primero que todo pido perdón por haber dejado el fic en el aire .. Me había ido de vacaciones y no me daba tiempo de actualizar xD además ando media estancada con otros Picus uxu patea eniwei… espero que les guste. Y muchas gracias por su apoyo, los reviews, las lecturas y esas cosas ;O;

**..:Estudio**

Tenía prueba mañana. Debía de estudiar.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo teniendo la cosa más distrayente en su habitación?

Ikuto estaba justo tras ella, acostado en la cama jugando con un cascabel que había encontrado; A pesar de ser bien tarde siempre estaba ahí, ya era la costumbre.

Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había ido a casa de Ikuto: Y pareciera que a este tampoco le gustaba pasar tiempo allí.

"Nee, Ikuto" llamo la pelirrosa, obteniendo así la atención del dúo de zafiros que eran los ojos del otro "¿No crees que ya es algo tarde? _Además nunca me voy a concentrar si sigues aquí_"

¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

No es que quisiese echarlo; pero si seguía allí era probable que reprobara.

Espero una mirada de disgusto, pero Ikuto pareció no transmutarse.

Murmuro un pequeño "¿Quieres estudiar?" y al verla asentir tomo un marcador y la atrajo hacia él alejándola de la silla y el escritorio.

"Bueno, mañana tengo prueba de anatomía" sus manos empezaron a tocar territorio no marcado, se pasearon por la espalda y se metieron por las mangas tocando cada fibra de piel desnuda.

"¡I-Ikuto!" chillo Amu toda roja viendo una manera de escapar sin que se le rompiera la blusa: Seguido sintió la tinta del marcador marcarle. Ahora empezaba a dibujar sobre ella.

"Fue tu idea" reparo el peliazul con una traviesa sonrisa ante la mirada molesta de Amu "Tu eres la que quería estudiar"


	6. Escape

Escape:

**Escape:..**

¿Qué haría ahora?

Al parecer solo tenía una opción… trago saliva nerviosamente.

Sus brazos la bloqueaban por los lados, y la fría pared se pegaba más a su espalda. Era más que obvio que aquel escultural cuerpo no se movería; obstruyendo así la única salida frontal.

Ikuto la tenía acorralada.

"¿Y bien?" rió malignamente el mayor al tomarla del mentón para obligarle que lo viera.

Amu suspiro son más remedio, con una pequeña mueca de disgusto en los labios… Ikuto arqueo una ceja curioso, seguía detenidamente cada paso que Amu dio antes de besarlo.

Sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo, y el cuerpo le tembló.

Incluso empezó a sudar frío.

Sintió como lo apartaba con la poca fuerza que la pelirrosa poseía en los brazos, y sin hacerle más laborioso el trabajo el mismo se aparto. Tocándose los labios con cierta burla y emoción.

Amu corrió completamente sonrojada.

"Poco ortodoxo pero buen escape" chisto el peliazul entre risas.


	7. Celos

Celos:

**Celos:..**

No era su culpa; era demasiado fácil tener celos.

Obviamente Ikuto no se percataba del efecto que provocaba en otros, y si lo hacia; nunca iba a repararlo simplemente para fastidiarla.

Como adoraba verla enojada.

Pero claro; Amu era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.


	8. Religion

Celos:

**..:Religión**

Siempre tuvo curiosidad.

"Nee, Ikuto" Estiro su brazo tocando su cuello, jugando con la pequeña cruz entre sus dedos… No parecía un chico muy devoto ni cristiano; No por la forma en que solía mirarla y hasta a veces tocarla.

"¿Por qué una cruz? Después de todo, eres un chico malo"

Ikuto sonrió y jugó con los mechones rosas.

"Tabú"


	9. Piano

Celos:

**Piano:..**

Lo recordaba; una amiga de Kukai sabia tocarlo.

También recordaba que Yaya lo tocaba horrendamente.

Quiso intentarlo: Sus dedos resbalaron por las teclas.

El violín se corto abruptamente y volteo a verla con un pequeño reproche.

Amu se encogió en hombros y sonrió nerviosa "Ehm… ¿No sabes tocar otra cosa?" desvarió la pequeña agitando sus pies.

"Pensé que te gustaba mi música" Ikuto retomo su practica.

"¡Claro que me gusta! Pero-"

"Entonces calla, escucha y disfruta" u su violín estallo en un hermoso acorde.


	10. Noche

Celos:

**..:Noche**

Era como un vampiro: Solo se le veía de noche. Y no era justo, ella quería verlo ahora.

"Ikuto" lo llamaba extraviada por un callejón; de esos en los que seguro lo encontraría "¡Ikuto!"

Una manada de felinos se pinto frente a ella, una señal tal vez.

"¡Ikuto!" También le gustaba pasearse por los techos; Así que hizo lo mismo, a pesar de tenerle un miedo enorme a las alturas.

"¡IKUTO!" Grito rendida desde su cama.

"¿Si?" respondió este sereno apareciendo a su lado y abrazándola por la cintura "¿llamaste?"

Amu inflo los cachetes molesta.

Era un tonto.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho antes de subir la mirada y verlo sonreír.

Media noche.

Como detestaba esperar hasta ese momento para tenerlo.


	11. Caramelo

Caramelo:

**Caramelo:..**

Se tendió sobre la cama completamente aborrecida.

¡La Noche de Brujas se había arruinado!

Estaba lloviendo.

Ahogo un grito bajo la almohada y se deshizo de su par de alas brillantes; Adiós a la pequeña hada. Ahora Tadase nunca la vería luciendo ese hermoso traje que Miki le había confeccionado para la ocasión.

Y lo peor de todo es que no recibiría ni un dulce: ¡El peor Halloween de todos!

Tocaron a su ventana; y algo desconcertada levanto la cabeza buscando de quien se trataba: _Quisas una paloma perdida_ pensó torpemente. Y fue cuando lo encontró; Ikuto modelando ese ajustado traje que lo hacia parece stripper, con su par de orejas sobresaliendo de su oscura cabellera y esa traviesa cola que se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

"Dulce o truco"

Rió divertido levantando una gran bolsa repleta de caramelos

**N·A:** Lamento el retraso y solo entregar uno esta vez el cole me agobia uu pero prometo más después! :3 gracias para quienes me apoyan, las que me leen y tmb los reviews se ls quiere!


	12. Espinas

**..: Espinas**

"_No, no lo hagas"_

Uno, dos, luego tres besos.

"_¡Detente! Ya basta"_

En la mejilla, el cuello y los labios…

"_¿Qué acaso no piensas en mi?"_

Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y se echo a correr.

Utau no pudo más.

Loas había visto por accidente; pero cada beso que Ikuto le daba a Amu, era como una espina clavándose en el corazón.


	13. Piel

Piel:

**Piel:..**

Él sol brillaba radiante en el cielo; lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Perfecto día de playa.

"Vengan, vengan" gritaba Ami al correr por la orilla, pateando arena y caracoles. Perseguía al heladero, y tras ella sus padres; quieres habían olvidado por completo que Amu se había quedado a medio enterrar y asoleándose bajo una palmera.

"Quema" se quejo la pelirrosa al no poder mover sus piernas. La habían enterrado hasta el tope, y se había olvidado del bloqueador. Ahora quedaría más roja que un camarón, se decía.

Cerró los ojos tras las gafas oscuras y seguido sintió la fría y espesa textura inundando su vientre.

Sentía claramente como los dedos patinaban sobre su brazo de ida y vuelta; y como finalmente alcanzaban el cuello provocándole cosquillas.

"Ahh" rió con alivio; se quito las gafas queriendo agradecer a quien se hubiese atrevido a ayudarla, pero su rostro se acaloro más de lo normal y termino por pintarse de rojo.

¿¡Qué demonios hacia él allí!?

"¿De nada?" Le escucho decir.

La piel bronceada de Ikuto hizo perderse; ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer sin camisa frente a ella y de paso untarle bloqueador por el cuerpo?

Aun que si lo pensaba detenidamente; Era tan típico de él.

"Te vi aquí y no quería que te quemaras" se explico el peliazul "Si te quemas no podré tocarte, si quiera besarte la mejilla"

Amu simplemente asintió y volvió a ponerse los lentes de sol.

"Además, prefiero tu piel blanca y suave a roja e intocable" sonrió el felino besando cada punta de sus dedos.


	14. Licor

Piel:

**..:Licor**

"¿A que no?" replico molesta.

Tomo la botella en sus manos y bebió directo del pico.

Todos los guardianes no dieron crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; y por su parte, Ikuto se había echado a reír: Sabía que Amu no se resistirá a un reto; en especial a uno impuesto por él.

Para cuando dejo la botella a un lado ya solo faltaba un cuarto para que esta se acabase; y la pelirrosa ya se encontraba completamente mareada.

"¿¡Algo más!?" agrego en un idioma poco entendible al apuntar desafiante al felino que seguía retorciéndose de la risa.

Tadase le reto.

Kukai pensó las mil y una acrobacias que ella podría realizar en ese estado y Kairi recalco su falta de sentido común…

Por otra parte Yaya cantaba junto a ella y tanto Rima como Nadeshiko trataban de que se bajasen de la mesa para que se le pasara la borrachera.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que el licor le podría afectar tan fácilmente a la pelirrosa.

Ikuto lo tomaría en cuenta para la próxima vez.


	15. Insomnio

**..:Insomnio**

"Las niñas buenas se duermen temprano" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dormir.

Amu rió entre dientes; como si le fuera a hacer caso.

Si no se hubiese desvelado, no hubiese visto lo que vio.

Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, Como un ángel, o un adonis de mármol: Un narciso soñado en el campo.

Había ventajas de sufrir insomnio.

Podía jugar con él sin que se diera cuenta. Palpar su rostro y labios con la punta de sus dedos. Y admirar sus largos y espesas pestañas… entre otras cosas.

Los adultos tenían razón, lo mejor pasaba por la noche.


	16. Insecto II

**..:Insecto**

No es que tuviese complejo de inferioridad, después de todo él era un "_príncipe destinado al dominio mundial_": Simplemente empezó a marcar ciertos puntos del porque Hinamori prefería pasar tiempo con ese detestable ser que con él.

Si bien era alto y bien parecido, tenia una especie de magnetismo atrayente y un enigmático carisma que lo volvía irresistible ¿Qué tenia Ikuto Tsukiyomi que él no tuviera?

Por un momento Tadase se sintió insecto al ser comparado con él


	17. Pimienta

Pimienta:

**Pimienta:..**

Jugaba en la mesa mientras esperaba a que el mesero los atendiera; lo mandaría al demonio apenas este asomara su sonriente rostro y su mugrosa libreta.

Amu no paraba de decirle que se comportara, que estaban en un elegante restaurante y que dejase de actuar como un niño.

"Pero soy un niño" se defendió con una sonrisa al dejar de guindar cucharas de sus orejas, dejándole ver el par de zarcillos que de sus lóbulos guindaban para ella.

Pasada media hora llego el mesero pidiendo su orden; Ikuto alcanzo a arrojarle un poco de pimienta antes de que este se fuese. Lo que provoco que el mozo estornudara en la sopa de la mesa contigua.


	18. Escalera

Pimienta:

**..:Escalera**

Siempre tenia que ponerse de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo; y en casos extremos saltar a sus brazos para guindarse de cuello y poder besarlo.

Menos en las escaleras, amaba las escaleras. Con solo estar un peldaño arriba podía besarlo directamente sin tanto esfuerzo…

… aunque por otra parte adoraba que Ikuto la agarrara en sus brazos para evitar que cayese.


	19. Conejo

Pimienta:

**Conejo:..**

"¡Felices Pascuas!" grito Yaya apareciendo con su traje de conejito, agitando su canasta de huevos.

El acto no solo ensucio el piso, sino que arranco uno que otro alarido de asombro y unas cuantas babas de Kukai; quien no pudo evitar romper accidentalmente una de las ventanas del jardín por su asombro.

Tadase le reto y Nadeshiko fue por la escoba.

Amu se quedo pensando: Conectado ¡Todo! Todo tenia que ver con la pascua, de algún modo.

Que aquella maligna compañía se hiciese llamar Eastern; los huevos de colores y Humpty Dumpty.

Y cuando le dio más vueltas al asunto se hecho a reír.

Todos la vieron algo asustados.

"_Creo que se equivocaron con Ikuto_" pensó "_A él no lo fue a visitar el Conejo de Pascua; sino el Gato_"


	20. Yaoi

20 Yaoi

**..:Yaoi**

"¿Qué lees?" pregunto curioso apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

Amu salto de los nervios y su rostro se acaloro por completo al voltear a verlo; ahí estaba él, con sus ojos oscuros bien abiertos brillando ante las imágenes impresas en el libro.

"¡N-NADA!" balbuceo cerrando de seco el pequeño manga y arrojándolo al suelo.

"No sabía que te gustaban leer esas cosas" murmuro más curioso aun al recogerlo del suelo y empezar a ojearlo.

"_¡Debí haberlo pisado!_" maldijo ella mordiéndose la lengua.

Ikuto pasaba las hojas de corrido, hasta que se detuvo en una; La estudio atentamente e incluso volteo la cabeza para poder _apreciarlo_ mejor.

Amu no sabía si reírse o correr: El rostro del muchacho estaba aun más radiante que el de ella y con los ojos completamente desmesurados; casi veía la escena plasmada en sus pupilas.

"¡Ikuto!" llamo la pelirrosa pretendiendo retarlo; y el felino hizo lo mismo que ella, cerró el libro y se lo entrego en manos.

Sostuvieron la mirada por un largo tiempo; en silencio y completamente avergonzados.

"Solo una pregunta" menciono el mayor al darle palmaditas en la cabeza y revolver su cabello. Amu se encogió en hombros y espero lo peor… "Si pudieras emparejarme con un chico ¿Con quien seria?"

Levanto la mirada confundida por la pregunta y miro más que extrañada a Ikuto que esperaba con una sonrisa expectante "¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿¡Y a que te refieres con eso!?"

"Simplemente…" la agarro por la cintura y la levanto para sentarla sobre sus piernas "… curiosidad"

"La curiosidad mato al gato"

"¡Vamos!" le animo besándole el cuello; jugando con la cadena del candado y dejando que sus largos dedos acariciaran la nuca para erizar su piel.

"¡No!"

"Amu…"

"¡Me niego! No puedo ni imaginarte con alguien más y ¿¡quieres que te imagine con un chico!? ¡Me parece muy injusto!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te _emociona_ la idea de que yo este con otro?" pregunto juguetonamente tras dibujar una lasvica sonrisa en sus labios y apegar su cuerpo al de ella.

Amu se enrojeció por completo; de vergüenza y rabia.

"¡Esta bien! Esta bien…" repitió colérica, tomando pro las fuerzas las manos del peliazul y apretándolas para que dejase de tocarlas "Solo prométeme que eso nunca ocurrirá"

"Te amo, te deseo, te adoro ¿Por qué habría de ocurrir?"

Aunque no fuese sido así, lo había mencionado de manera tan simplona que hizo que se entristeciera un poco. "Ahora dime" amenazo besando sus labios "¿Con quién seria?"

"Tadase…" susurro ella sellando sus labios con los de él, y pasar delicadamente sus brazos alrededor del fragante cuello.

**--**

**N/A: **4 letras que simplemente adoro Asu, me diverti tanto escribiendo este corto :3

**Aid-chan** Oh si, gracias por la recomendación del ep de Halloween lo tomare en cuenta. Y aquí esta el link de las tablas uwu diviertete mucho, son bien entretenidas :3 community./30vicios/261143.html#cutid1

pensando que próximamente hara un fic de Kyo Kara Maouh


	21. Sangre

**..:Sangre**

Sus orbes doradas se reflejaron sobre el metal, y tras una pequeña sonrisa ejerció algo de presión…

… el hilillo rojo recorrió la piel con velocidad y tras un grito Ikuto fue a su rescate; reclamándole un "¿Qué haces?" al verla con un cuchillo en una mano y la sangre goteando por la otra.

Suspiro aliviado al ver tras ella la tablilla de madera y los vegetales preparados para ser ejecutados.

Sus finos labios se torcieron en una mueca y la alcanzó con una mano; "torpe" se rió al besarla en la frente. Sabía por experiencia que Amu era mala cocinera, y consideraba tierno que al menos hiciera el intento de sorprenderlo… Porque de eso se trata el amor ¿no? De sorpresas.

Beso el dedo lastimado; limpiado toda la sangre con sus labios y parte de su lengua.

…

**Out:** Nuevo fic!! Lean :3 /s/4573783/1/Dejection


	22. Triangulo

**..:Triangulo**

Por cualquier lado en que lo mirase se sentía engañada.

Traicionada y usada: Por él, por ella; por todos.

Se sentía como un juguete.

Y es que la cínica de Utau ya tenía todo claro:

No era nada más que un aditamento; un accesorio para la vida cotidiana de Ikuto y Amu.

Una punta más del triangulo amoroso en el cual se creía envuelta; y el cual deseaba romper cada vez que veía a su hermano salir con esa pequeña pulga rosa.


	23. Cartas

**..:Cartas**

Para buen entendedor pocas palabras

"PS: I love you"

_Ikuto_


	24. Humillación

24 Humillación

**24 Humillación**

Como se atrevía… en primer lugar ¿¡Por qué lo había hecho!?

¿Es que acaso no le importaban sus sentimientos, su devoción y su cariño?

Ese no era el Ikuto que ella había conocido; ese no era su hermano: Su hermano era cariñoso, comprensivo… no un bruto animal que tenia el descaro de marcharse sin decir nada después de que esta se le había confesado; y aun peor, aparecer en pleno concierto –primera fila- con ese despreciable ser a quien llamaba cariñosamente Amu.

Y la besaba… enfrente suyo…

Utau arrojo el micrófono; y a pesar de los gritos de su manager y de la decepción de su público, huyo llorando: envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

**N/A: **No es que tenga algo contra Utau, simplemente el personaje me parece perfecto para que encaje en este tipo de situaciones


	25. Palabras

24 Humillación

…**:Palabras**

"¡Concursante Número 2!: En una palabra, define a tu pareja"

Amu ladeo la cabeza sin saber que responder.

Apurada, pues el tiempo corría, saco de su bolsillo un mini diccionario y recito con una picara sonrisa al final: _Belial_

**N/A:** Belial - Denominado dios del sexo, la lujuria, la seducción y el orgullo -También utilizado por Kaori Yuki en Angel Sanctuary


	26. Musica

**..::Música**

Siempre sabía donde encontrarlo.

En cualquier lugar donde las bellas notas del violín se desgarrasen, ahí estaría Ikuto.

Aunque su melodía ahora era diferente… ya no era triste.

Como si todo su ser se hubiese transformado.

Dicen que la música amansa a las bestias.

¿Eso significa que ella es una?

Ikuto nunca diría eso.

No es su culpa que su música la encantase, la atrapase e hiciera que se enamorara de él.

"La música nos unió, y ahora nada podrá separarnos"


	27. Mentir

**..::Mentir**

Era como un segundo idioma.

Lo hablaba con naturalidad; solía mentir frecuentemente.

Solo cuando era necesario.

La única excepción para este léxico seria Amu Hinamori.

Como si ella fuese la única persona a quien le diría absolutamente toda la verdad, no importase cual atroz o cruel esta fuera.

La única mentira, que Ikuto seria capaz de decirle seria "Ya no te quiero más"

Y sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

***

Bueno traigo los tres últimos tópicos.

La verdad me he divertido, pero tenia que acabarlo D: sino nunca lo haría y tendrían un crappy ending. Bueno desvariaron mucho estos últimos tres... no lo se, al final no me convencieron mucho y creo que si en algún momento llego a cambiarlos se los haré saber.

El ultimo tópico, el 30 fue muy random, pero fue lo unico que despertó mi interés.

Muchas gracias a los que me leyeron y comentaron!

la verdad, aunque no lo crean, me ayudan mucho :3

Por otra parte justo hoy termine de ver Shugo Chara la primera temporada *-* fue tan ARGH! OMK no me pude creer ese final ;_; aunque sigo diciendo que debió haber habido {?} mucho más IkutoxAmu.

Ahora esperemos que Shugo Chara Doki no sea tan random o rara como las secuelas de otras series... pero no me quejo. Y ya! esta nota parece ser más larga que cualquier otro drabble.

_Adieuh!_


	28. Salida

**Salida.**

Como a toda _niña_, siempre se vio fascinada ante el mundo adulto; en especial las discotecas, le intrigaban tanto: Con todos sus colores, luces y sabores.

Siempre había escuchado que todos los viernes, chicas de cursos superiores asistían religiosamente a estas como si se tratase de algún ritual.

Ilusionada, y con ayuda de Morfeo, convenció a Ikuto de que la llevase a una; Y cuando el felino estuvo en sus cinco sentidos no le quedo más remedio que asentir regañadientes pues la idea le desagradaba por completo: Ver gente frotarse de un lado a otro y un ambiente saturado en alcohol no era exactamente su significado de diversión.

La noche termino más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los dos pudo calcular. Y es que ni Amu sabía lo celoso que se podía poner Ikuto, ni este lo incontrolable que se podía portar al ver otro sujeto agarrando a su chica.

Un chirrido y un golpe bastaron para sacarlos del antro.

"Hace frío" se quejo la pelirrosa fingiendo estar molesta, abrazándose a si misma. Ikuto le dedico una mirada de desinterés y se quito la chaqueta. Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el cuerpo y termino por abrazarla, sonriendo.

Al menos la noche no había sido del todo desperdiciada; lo mejor había sido ver a Amu tambaleándose en sus tacones y minifalda. Con el brillo de labios tan cremosos como la luna.


	29. Pistola

**Pistola.**

Cada momento que se encontraban era como jugar a la ruleta rusa.

Ambos sudando frío.

Ansiosos de saber quien seria el primero en disparar a la boca del otro e inundar todo su ser con mariposas que hambrientas se alojarían en el estomago.


	30. Muerte

**Muerte.**

Una estocada que debió haberse repetido tres veces bastó para alcanzarlo. Para inundar su vientre en un gran beso y derramar lagrimas de ansiedad por la espera a su encuentro.

Contuvo la respiración esperando el fatídico momento…

… Y una lluvia de carcajadas por parte de Ikuto había arruinado la -_probablemente_- mejor actuación en la vida de Amu Hinamori.

"¡Tsukiyomi!" grito encolerizada, golpeándole con la falsa daga de madera.

El peliazul volvió a reír tomándola por la cintura; acomodándola entre sus piernas y besando su nariz "perdón" chasqueo agitado y risueño "pero apestas como actriz" y beso su frente cuando las mejillas de Amu se encendieron de rabia y amor.

_-Y jamás hubo historia más triste que esta de Julieta y su Romeo-_


	31. Notas Finales

Hi there.

Volvi :3

Sie~ no estoy muerta; con mil proyectos en mente y tan poco tiempo… también dedicandome a escritos originales [pubilcidad]visiten mi cuenta en fictionpress ;D[/publicidad] pero antes de seguir con los IkutoxAmu & KuukaixTadase fics {entre otros fandoms~} TENIA que arreglar este. Esos tres drabbles que nunca me gustaron y no dejaban dormir e-e

Para los que no lo notaron; cambie **Pistola, salida y muerte** {Este ultimo en realidad era "miedo". Pero lo cambie porque pegaba mejor} asi que espero que a las antiguas lectoras les haya gustado las 3 _nuevas_ viñetas.

Ahora si me siento feliz |D

Y sin más me despido! Diciendoles LEAN EL MANGAAA que te carcome el cerebro porque toca esperar mes y mes para cada actualizacion ;_; {pero esta bien osom} y no, no veo Doki! -3-

Se las quiere!

Gracias por los reviews, lecturas yada yada.

See you Next!


End file.
